Lessons
by kiiyosan
Summary: "Love is a lesson in which life is the teacher and we are the students." AraHika, Teacher!AU. Written for Valentine's Day.


**Kiyo's note: **Am I officially done with my writing? Yes. Do I regret writing this? No. This was originally angst but to avoid having things thrown at my face thanks to a certain someone, I made it a tad lighter. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

**Summary: **"Love is a lesson in which life is the teacher and we are the students." AraHika, Teacher!AU. Written for Valentine's Day.

**Warning: **-

* * *

Sena Arata had not expected today to turn out as wonderful as it did.

He'd thought that it'd be like any other day. He'd wake up, go to work and come back to the apartment.

The same old routine. _**Everyday**_. It was a wonder how he'd managed to survive such a boring schedule.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his job as a PE teacher. That was without a doubt. Kamui Daimon High School had a special place in his heart.

But sometimes...

A change of pace would be nice.

He certainly hadn't expected his roommate slash co-worker to do just that.

Not at all.

Valentine's Day had a whole new meaning to Arata now, thanks to a certain blond.

Namely, Hoshihara Hikaru.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Arata had woken up late as per usual and had arrived at the school in the nick of time. He paused to take a few deep breaths and to keep his composure in check. He stood back up and glared at the school.

"_Hikaru! Even if I'm a PE teacher, it doesn't mean I like running to school everyday! You could have at least woken me up!"_

Cursing at his roommate's actions, he walked into the school compound, mumbling incoherent things all the way to the teacher's office. As he slid the door open, he was immediately met with the face of Kashima Yuno, a friend and a fellow co-worker.

"Good morning, Arata~! Slept well?"

The redhead sensed a teasing tone in within the English teacher's words.

He sighed before sliding the door shut. "Gee, thanks. I slept wonderfully."

"You'd have slept even more wonderfully if it hadn't been for your alarm clock."

Narrowing his eyes and setting his bag on his desk, Arata turned around to see Hikaru looking at him. The man wasn't even really looking at him, he was giving him looks in between marking some papers.

"Hey, I would have woken up if you'd bothered to knock on my door!"

"And why should I, when you're perfectly capable of waking up by yourself? Besides, you stayed up way too late last night playing that online game."

"I REACHED AN IMPORTANT LEVEL-"

"What's going on here?"

The petty fight between the PE teacher and the Science teacher was broken up by Izumo Haruki, their fellow Mathematics teacher. Yuno giggled and pointed to the other two.

"They're at it again."

Haruki let a wry smile show on his face. "What else is new?"

They are joined by another voice. "Ah, are the married couple at it again?"

"WE AREN'T MARRIED-"

"WHY WOULD I EVEN-"

Hosono Sakuya could only laugh at the reactions he got from the two. The social studies teacher got a kick from teasing the two every morning.

Today, however, seemed a bit different.

Was it his imagination or was Hikaru... _blushing? _The green haired man nudged Haruki. Said man looked at him, confusion on his face. Sakuya nodded his head in Hikaru's direction. Haruki looked over and his eyes widened a fraction. He looked back at Sakuya and nodded. They'd corner him later.

Yuno suddenly shouted. "Ah, I nearly forgot! I have some things for you guys!"

The four men looked at the girl questioningly. She dug around in her bag and took out four separate bags of chocolate. "It's Valentine's Day today! Have you four forgotten?"

Four pairs of eyes (Five, if you counted Haruki's glasses) widened. It had completely slipped their mind. But then again, none of them had significant partners. So why should they remember?

Haruki took his bag of chocolate. "Thank you, Yuno. You didn't have to."

The other three proceeded to do the same, each thanking Yuno. "It was my pleasure." Yuno smiled before zipping her bag and heading off to her class.

"I'm heading off as well. See you at lunch." Hikaru quickly scooped his books up and dashed off, hot on Yuno's tail.

'_Hm? That's weird.. We always go to class together. He's probably in a mood today,' _Arata wondered about it for a moment before shrugging it off and settling down in his desk. He had work to do.

Sakuya and Haruki just exchanged glances before nodding and separating to head to their own classes. They'd talk with Hikaru later.

* * *

"Hoshihara-san, could you check these questions for me?"

"..."

"... Hoshihara-san?"

To say that Hojo Muraku was worried was an understatement. His normally alert co-worker currently looked as if he was miles away. The glazed look in his eyes added to Muraku's worry. He put the papers down and flicked the blond's forehead.

That brought him out of his stupor. He flinched and rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. He looked up and he seemed to realize that he'd been daydreaming.

"Ah, Hojo-san... What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could check these questions for me? I was preparing a surprise test for my class and I was trying to figure out whether these questions were hard enough." He picked the papers up and handed them to the blond.

"Oh, is that it? Sure, let me see that." He took the papers that had been proffered. Reading each question slowly, he smirked. "No wonder they call you the Devil Teacher. These are hard. Have you even covered this topic?"

"Nope. That's exactly why it's a surprise test."

"Classic."

"I've got to make them study, one way or another. By the way, are you okay? You seem a bit off today."

"Ah, am I? I'm sorry. I was thinking about... something."

"Would that something be a someone who goes by the name of Sena Arata?"

If Hikaru had been eating anything at the moment, he would have choked.

"I..! Arata! You! How..?!" Words failed the blond. How had Muraku..?!

Muraku raised an eyebrow. "It had been a mere guess. I assume I'm right?"

"I... Fine, It has to do with Arata." Hikaru's shoulders sagged.

"Is it about your affection for him?"

"... I apologize for the eloquent language but how the fuck did you figure that out?"

Muraku shrugged. "Mere observation. You're planning on confessing to him, aren't you?"

He cracked a smile at the bewildered look Hikaru sent him. Okay, maybe he'd been observing too much.

"I suggest you confess to him. It is Valentine's, after all." He took the papers back from the blond's hand and headed for his own desk. He turned around to give him one last piece of advice.

"You should confess. Who knows? He might like you back."

* * *

When Hikaru joined Haruki and Sakuya for lunch, he was surprised to see that Arata wasn't there. He set his tray down and slid into his seat.

"Where's Arata?"

Sakuya and Haruki looked at each other and set their sandwiches down. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"... Is it safe to assume that this is an intervention?"

"Yes."

Hikaru sighed and set his burger down.

"All right, hit me with what you've got."

* * *

"Come on, guys! You can run! You can do it!"

Arata's voice boomed out across the field. His current class were doing quite well. He hadn't expected them to meet his demands so easily. His classes were straining but everyone seemed to enjoy it.

He noticed a certain someone observing from under a tree.

Wait.. was that Hikaru? His eyes widened in delight. Had he come down just to see him?

He quickly jogged over to the blond. "Hikaru! Good to see you in the outdoors for once."

The blond looked at him, arms crossed and a dazed look in his eyes. "Very funny. How's your class doing?"

"They're doing great. Say, are you okay? You've been acting weird since morning and honestly, I'm a little worried." Arata sent the blond a look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hikaru stared at him before unfolding his arms.

"Yes, actually. Think you could give your class a break and go for a walk with me?"

* * *

After giving his class a (well-deserved) break, he followed Hikaru for a walk around the field.

After a few minutes of walking, Arata broke the unnerving silence.

"So.. what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hikaru stopped. He took a deep breath. "Listen, this is probably going to shock you but I have to say it. And whatever you do, just hear me out until I finish... okay?"

The soft 'okay' was uncharacteristic for someone like Hikaru. This must be serious. Arata nodded, encouraging him to talk more.

"Arata... I've known you since middle school. You're annoying, energetic and you get into way too much trouble for your own good. I don't know how I've coped with you for the past 12 years. I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to convince me to move in with you."

"I feel insulted,"

Here, Hikaru smiled a bit.

"But.. even though you were annoying at first.. I grew fond of you. You never left my side. You stuck with me throughout everything. You gave me a reason to smile. I enjoy our little fights, really."

He turned around.

"What I'm trying to say here.. is that I like you, Arata. As more than just a friend."

* * *

And now Arata was outside the apartment, having an internal debate on whether he should enter or not.

After his confession, Hikaru had avoided him like the plague for the rest of the day. He was kind of thankful that he did. It gave Arata some time to think.

Did he like Hikaru? Yes.

Was he fun to hang around with? Yep.

Did he enjoy his presence? Without a doubt.

Did he like him as more than a friend? .. Maybe.

Arata still remembers the day Hikaru had been electrocuted, thanks to a malfunction in the science lab back in the first year high school. He still remembered the days following the incident. Sleepless nights taking turns with Sakuya and Haruki to take care of Hikaru were still visible in his head. He never could forget the worry Hikaru had put him through.

He still remembers the promise he made to himself back then. _"I promise to take care of Hikaru until I die!"_

Sure, it had been a little silly but he swore by it. That was what prompted him to force Hikaru to move in with him.

He didn't want to let Hikaru out of his sight. He nearly lost him once and he didn't want to lose him again.

Yes.

He definitely loved Hoshihara Hikaru.

Arata steeled himself and opened the door. He also couldn't help shouting something.

"Honey, I'm home~!"

* * *

"_Honey, I'm home!"_

Hikaru groaned. Guess that's the end of him avoiding Arata. Good things must come to an end, he supposed.

Still, did Haruki and Sakuya have to give him that 'birds and bees' talk? He was 26, for crying out loud! Haruki's mother-like complex hadn't helped either.

He's grateful to them though, and Muraku too. Without their advice, he woudn't have gotten the courage to confess.

He just hoped that Arata would return his feelings.

He got up and slowly started to walk to the door.

_It's now or never._

_The moment of truth has arrived._

* * *

"Hey.'

"Hey. You look terrible, Hikaru."

"Gee, thanks."

"Listen.. about today.."

Hikaru held a hand up, stopping the redhead from talking any further.

"Look.. if you don't like me as well, just say it. I don't blame you-"

"Hikaru-"

"And if you want me to move out, I'm okay with that-"

"HIKARU."

The blond stopped his incessant talking and looked at him.

"Hikaru, I don't want you to move out. Ever. Because.. I like you too."

...

"Huh?" was the intelligent response Hikaru came up with.

Arata laughed and stepped forward.

"I like you, Hoshihara Hikaru. I have for a few years, actually. I'm surprised you confessed first. I like you a lot.. okay?"

"I.." There were tears in the blond's eyes. He wiped them with his sleeve. ".. I don't know what to say."

Arata stepped forward a bit more and embraced Hikaru. The blond didn't fight back. He hugged the redhead back.

"Well then, let's start with this."

Arata leant back and brushed some of Hikaru's fringe from his face. He then leant forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Hikaru."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that! I'm posting this at 3AM so I have no time to proofread. Do point out any mistakes!


End file.
